This is how we started
by jberri79
Summary: The beginning of their relationship told through Reid's eyes.


**Title:** This is how we started  
><strong>Author: <strong>jberri79  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The beginning of their relationship told through Reid's eyes.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I owns nothing, nada. If I did all my boys including Casey, would be getting it on.  
><strong>Authors notes: <strong>This takes place after Head And Shoulder but way before You're Stuck With Me  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Insecure Reid, some angst with fluff thoughout.

**Also.**Like I always say this is a different dimension, in this dimension Noah and Reid belong together and nothing can tear them apart even if Reid is to stubborn to realize that.

As always written for**valenti1965** she get's a kick out of sexy times between these boys, so do I.

Last week we made love for the first time that was three weeks after the first time we fucked _that _encounter had been four mouths ago. Reid doesn't even know how it started one minute they were ripping at clothes, searching for lube, pushing and pulling and the next he was wrapped up in Noah's embrace pushing in slow; leaving light feather kisses across his jaw whispering 'I love yous' into his neck. Noah didn't even stiffen at the words just held on tighter, and hummed his approval. You should have said something then- stopped what ever this was, but he batted his eyes and you stumbled. Then he sucked on his bottom lip and you fell.

Now you hover over him pushing once again into him. The lube you used half empty lying forgotten by the pillow his beautiful head pushes into every time you thrust deep. "Reid" he cries out desperately arching his back. And instead of slowing down you speed up taking your hand and reaching around a muscled thigh holding on to him in a death grip. But there's no need to do that, he isn't going anywhere. A fact you keep forgetting, even though he tells you all the time.

Instead you ignore those words and every two or three weeks you suggest a break up. During those times he does his own ignoring, shows up at your job and ends up in your office, feet propped up on your desk staring you down until you finally give in- your comments about age and the 'L word' you both _seem_to skate around totally brushed aside. "Fine, I'll stay until you decide to leave" is all you say. His look is sad hearing you say such a thing, but he smiles, makes plans and leaves you sitting in your office wondering once again what you've gotten yourself into.

A few days later he's at your kitchen sink washing dishes, after all he _is_ the neat freak in this 'relationship.' He's only wearing snug blue boxer briefs that cup his ass nicely, you watch him closely. From the corner of your eyes you see his book bag and the way some of his school papers scatter out around your coffee table, and you know he has no intentions of leaving. You figure you should talk to him, tell him it's best if he leaves. But then he turns around, sees you in the doorway and he smiles his signature smile. Those sharp incisors asking for a nip, deep blue eyes inviting you in "_when you're looking like that"_ you think "_how can I."_

Soon he's on his knees, his face buried in your crotch inhaling; one hand on your waist squeezing tight, as it holds you in place, while his other hand disappears into his underwear. The feel of his lips wrapped around you is enough too take you over the edge as you watch him bob up and down on you. However it's his hand pumping behind blue boxers that really get you going. You know he's enjoying himself, the way his eyes flutter to the back of his head. You're not sure if it's you, that's doing that to him, or if it's the way he touches himself, that makes him react like that. It doesn't matter though, because soon, you're spilling into his mouth and he's swallowing like it's the best drink he's ever had in his life.

"We should talk" you say one night when you realize again, he has no intentions of leaving; the laptop he uses for school now sitting right next to yours.

He rolls his eyes and takes off his shirt throwing it in a corner. You smirk at that, because you know, if you don't know anything else, Noah is a neat freak. But he looks tired, and at this point you know he _might_ not care. "Not this again" he blurts out burrowing himself into your couch "I have a paper, I can't baby you right now. I'm staying, get use to it." You don't say anything after that, you just lift up his feet placing them into your lap, pick up the remote and channel surf, while he sticks his nose into a book needed for said paper.

At night he ends up on your side of the bed, curled up in a fetal position, pillow tucked sideways under his head, comforter wrapped around him like a cocoon. You don't have the heart to wake him up and complain. Instead you get another blanket, lie on the wrong side and scoot close to him, feeding off the heat that surrounds him.

During the night his head ends up on your shoulder and his arm splayed across your waist; fingers curing around it in a protective embrace, and you wonder if that's for you or him.

You have your first fight and horrible, nasty things are said. You remember the look in his eyes right before he left, it breaks your heart, and you know he may never come back- ever. You fall onto the couch, because you're fine with this, it's what you've wanted since it all started. Yet you curl into a ball and stare off into space. The next couple of days you feel as if something is missing, and you have no idea what, _except_ you do and you want it back.

Your lunch break consists of trips to the water fountain at work, and pep talks to yourself about going down to Java and begging him too come back. You finally push yourself to go and when you get there, he's laughing at a joke told by none other than….

You watch them for a while. Noah has no idea you're there, only seeing your back has you leave. You walk as slow as you can, hoping maybe, just maybe he did see you and _he_ will come after you. He doesn't.

That night you touch yourself and pretend it's his hand. Your fingers slip in and out of you, and you call his name as you cum. You want to call him, hear his voice, but you don't, you couldn't take it if he turned you away- told you never to call again. So you chicken out and fall asleep, thinking of him, wishing his head was on your shoulder- that arm wrapped around you curling in.

A few days later there's a knock at your door and when you open it ready too growl at who ever it is, you quickly become tongue tied, because it's him and you can't believe he's standing at your door in front of you; his book bag hanging off of one of his shoulders, a laptop held under one arm. "Are you going to let me in?" You say nothing and step out of his way. You watch as he places his laptop on your coffee table. You have no idea what to say, because now he's in your kitchen rummaging through your fridge.

You're still standing by the door, as he falls into your couch- finger's running across a flat keypad waiting for his computer screen to come to life. "What are you doing here?" You finally ask.

"You want me to leave?" Is Noah's, cocky reply.

You shake your head quick and stare at him in amazement. "I saw you with…" you don't dare say his name, but he knows who you mean.

"He's my friend Reid; you have to get use to that, that's not going to change." You nod your head in understanding, but you really don't….understand at all, you want him to yourself and you want _him_gone. Nonetheless you say nothing, figures it's not the time, you'll fight about that later- state your case and why it's better that way. "Besides, I kind of stole you away from him." He smiles huge and bites his bottom lip. "He should be mad."

"He's not?" You have to ask, you need too know.

"He's found someone, someone that makes him happy, you know…the way you make me feel." You say nothing to that; your insecurities getting the better of you, because there's no way that could be possible. "Did you mean the things you said to me?" Noah takes a sip of the drink he got out of your fridge and his eyes pin you in place as he waits for an answer. All you can do is shake your head and stare. "Did you miss me?" He asks and now all you can do is nod. Noah smirks and takes another sip "I knew you would."

"You did this to prove a point?" You want to be mad, but you deserved this, you're so busy worrying about his age, you're the one that ends up acting like a child.

"I didn't think you knew how to be so 'take charge' you seem like the type to…"

"….run and hide?"

"That's not what I was going to say, baby." He smiles at the nick name and winks at you.

"But it's true; I did it to Lu-"

"Don't say his name!" You turn your head away embarrassed, because you've been found out. You haven't accepted what they are to each other, and you figure he'll leave again.

"I ruined what me and Luke were." He says the name with a serious tone that leaves no room for argument. "I couldn't take the bad that sometimes happens in a relationship. I destroyed it" is what he says instead of leaving "I won't make the same mistake with you. I'll take you faults and all; I hope you do the same."

Noah doesn't say anymore after that, just puts his feet up on the couch and leans into the arm rest with his lap top set securely in his lap. You take a deep breath processing what he's said and walk slowly over towards him, lifting his feet so you can sit. Noah doesn't look up at you, or address you while you're doing this; he's completely absorbed in his school work now. The only sign of him being okay is the grin that occasionally spreads across his face as he types. You know later he may want you, he's massaging one of his feet into your crotch as you watch television, from time to time your eyes meet and you run your hands along his calves, knowing you'll give him exactly what he wants.

Around eight, he stretches and cracks his back- his head going from side to side. He gets up and you think he's going to leave, but he heads down your hall and crawls into your bed, laying flat on his stomach. He scoots up, his ass coming off the bed in an inviting position "don't make me beg for it" he murmurs, turning his face to get a better look at me.

"Noah?" He shakes his head.

"No talking please…lets."

You climb on the bed, hands griping at his waist kneading in "please turn around."

"You don't like this position?" He sounds hurt.

"I like to look at you" there's no more talking after that, because he turn's around without argument and wraps his legs around you.

"Are we okay?"

You want to tell him yes, we're fine, but the Luke situation still weighs on you. So you can't and he knows this. Instead he leans up and kisses you, sucking your tongue into his mouth, while his hands pull at the front of your pants. "Make love to me" he whispers as he strokes you, maybe two, three times before you're hard as a rock. You search through your side table; lips never leaving his, his pleas of "fuck me" almost sending you over the edge.

He's stretched, ready and sweaty and when you push into him you gasp. For a few minutes you stare at each other and his hands come up, cupping your face. "Fuck me please" his voice is husky, desperate, you have to oblige. You go slow at first, until he's back to begging and you push up, grab his thighs pulling him until he's flat on his back trembling with anticipation. You hold on tight and thrust with all your might, watching as you disappear and reappear in and out of him. He starts too touch himself, and lick at his lips and you pump harder, because you want to cum together. But he's quicker then you, and soon his chest is sticky with his own juices. He's shuddering violently. Somehow he still manages too wrap his legs around you, pulling you in. The stickiness should disgust you, yet all it does is further turn you on "come for me baby" his hot breath tickles your ear and his tongue traces the outline of it and that's all it takes. You spill into him and grind as your body convulses, he holds you like he'll never let go. And for a split second you think that, that may be true.

That night in bed after you've cleaned up, you try and address the L situation. He grabs you by the waist, pining you to the bed "let it go."

"I can't" you stop talking after that, it won't be fixed tonight."

He leans into you "I only want you, god I hope one day you get that."

"I" he kisses you before you can fully respond.

"I love you too doc." He snuggles into you. And for more than a split second you think that may also be true, you hope to god it is.


End file.
